No dudes, Solo confia
by kiss-inukag
Summary: Ellos son los mejores amigos,se conocen desde muy pequeños, ella siempre lo ha querido, el se da cuenta que la ama y cuando al fin logran estar juntos ella comienza a dudar ¿Esto funcionara?¿soy muy poca cosa? Solo confía cree en mi por favor. Two-shot.
1. Descubri que te quiero

**Hola estoy de nuevo por aquí con una nueva historia, aun sigo siendo principiante espero que me brinden una oportunidad, espero que les guste. Este va a ser un two-shot, sin mas que decir a leer. **

**Ya saben los personajes no son mios solo los utilizo para fines creativos y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**NO DUDES SOLO CONFÍA.**

Ella una vez más estaba llorando por él, por el chico de sus sueños por esa persona que por alguna razón no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, todos ya sabían o por lo menos lo suponían, todos menos el.

Kagome Higurashi una chica común y corriente de 16 años, cabello azabache, ojos de un color muy parecido al chocolate, muy linda y como cualquiera de su edad tenía amigas, personas que la apreciaban y a la vez tenía un gran problema llamado Inuyasha Taisho, su mejor amigo, del que estaba profundamente enamorada desde hace ya algún tiempo; y es que ellos había sido mejores amigos desde que tenia 5 años.

Recordaba con cierta melancolía el día en que se conocieron, eran apenas unos niños, no es que ya fueran viejos ni nada por el estilo, pero se le hacía tanto tiempo el que habían compartido juntos que le parecía que se conocían de toda la vida.

_La pequeña Kagome se encontraba sola en el parque meciéndose en uno de los columpios, ella era la típica niña tímida que por vergüenza no se atrevía a hablar con nadie, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que un balón de fútbol se dirigía hacia ella de manera impresionante, solo supo que alguien se había interpuesto entre ella y el balón, salvándola de aquel "casi" terrible accidente._

_Ella aún se encontraba en shock, y no precisamente por el "casi" golpe, sino más bien por aquel niño de ojos dorados que se encontraba preguntándole si se encontraba bien, su corto cabello plateado, un color muy original pensaba ella, hondeaba en el viento; después de varios minutos que a nuestro pequeño héroe se le hicieron eternos por la preocupación kagome reacciono saliendo del estado de ausentismo en que se encontraba, estaba tan agradecida con el que no paraba de agradecerle provocando un leve sonrojo en el niño._

_-Gracias, en serio, muchas gracias; mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, gusto en conocerte- _

_-De nada, no te preocupes, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, y es un gusto también, pero ¿segura que estas bien? -_

_-eh… si... Estoy bien, gracias nuevamente.-_

_Y así fue como nació la mejor amistad entre dos aun chiquillos, al siguiente día, Inuyasha comenzó a estudiar en la misma escuela de Kagome porque a él sus padres lo había cambiado de escuela por la simple razón que ellos también se habían mudado de casa._

Recordaba claramente ese día, justo fue esa situación y la acción de Inuyasha para salvarla de aquel balón que la hizo comenzar a enamorarse de él, ella lo veía como a su héroe y le gustaba su forma de ser, a pesar de que era un poco altanero, chistoso e impulsivo, fue precisamente conocerlo como a nadie tanto defectos como virtudes lo que la hizo quererlo aún más.

Pero debía recordar ella era su mejor amiga, aquella que siempre estaba para el para aconsejarlo, para acompañarlo y como decía el mismo Inuyasha para "aguantarlo".

Kagome siempre quiso ser más que la amiga incondicional, había otro cierto "problemita", la novia de Inuyasha, Kikio, Inuyasha siempre le contaba sus problemas con Kikio a ella, y a pesar de estar profundamente enamorada de él, Kagome nunca le dio un mal consejo.

Ella sabía la famita que se daba Kikio en el colegio, era la típica popular, capitana de las porristas, niña fresita y a la vez que andaba de novio en novio, pero si Inuyasha la había escogido ¿qué podía hacer ella?

Lo que el ojidorado no sabía era que Kikio detestaba a kagome por ser su mejor amiga, la veía como a un obstáculo, una amenaza, como algo que en cualquier momento podría dañar su "maravillosa" relación.

Cierto día de verano Inuyasha iba a cumplir 3 meses de salir con Kikio, por lo tanto la iba a ir a buscar para llevarla al cine y luego llevarla a cenar, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrar a Kikio con Naraku, un tipo también del colegio pero que era enemigo declarado de Inuyasha, en una situación muy comprometedora.

Fue tanta su decepción, y todo saltaba a la vista, que no fue necesario esperar explicaciones y se le fue encima a Naraku, después de que tuviera suficiente para desquitarse todo el coraje que tenía, le grito unas cuantas verdades a la recién descubierta arpía de Kikio, entre ellas que la única razón por la que había salido con ella era el pequeñísimo parecido que tenía con Kagome, palabras que no solo sorprendieron a Kikio sino también a el mismo.

Como era de esperarse Inuyasha se dirigió rápidamente a casa de su mejor amiga, debía contarle y aclarar ciertas dudas.

-hola Inuyasha, que gusto que hayas venido a visitarme, pasa-

-si tienes razón, hace cuanto ya, ¿3 meses? ….-

-si eso creo, pero dime ¿Qué te paso?-

-eeehhh no nada tranquila ¿está tu mama?-

-No, no está salió a comprar las cosas para la cena, pero no evadas el tema estoy segura que te pasa algo, te conozco muy bien soy tu mejor amiga después de todo-

-tienes razón, lo que pasa es que termine con Kikio-

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?- la verdad es que kagome estaba emocionada por eso pero no podía mostrárselo a Inuyasha, tal vez el pensaría mal.

-pues la fui a buscar a su casa para "celebrar" nuestros 3 meses, pero cuando llegué ella estaba en "plena acción" con el imbécil de Naraku-

-lo siento mucho Inuyasha, jamás pensé que Kikio llegaría a tanto, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo-

-sí, lo sé, y te lo agradezco pero tú no tienes por qué sentirlo después de todo no es tu culpa-

-está bien, pero que vas hacer a partir de ahora-

-no lo sé-

-qué te parece si por el momento salimos a distraernos esta noche a la disco, para que te diviertas- dijo Kagome con una de sus mejores sonrisas

-me perece una excelente idea-

-entonces nos vemos esta noche-

-Ok, paso por ti a las 8-

Y así Inuyasha salió de la casa de kagome, la verdad es que él tenía la esperanza que su amiga sintiera algo por él y que por lo tanto al momento de contárselo ella se pondría feliz, pero ella solo se puso triste por él.

Pero eso ahora no importaba, ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos iba a hacer todo lo posible para conquistarla, ella era el amor de su vida, no la dejaría escapar.

Por otra parte, Kagome se encontraba en su casa preguntándose ¿qué haría?: arriesgarlo todo por Inuyasha ahora que tenía la oportunidad o solo seguir siendo la mejor amiga, decidió simplemente no pensar en nada, que las cosas surgieran solas y que si Inuyasha al fin iba a estar con ella seria inmensamente feliz, pero no lo iba a forzar.

Por las noche exactamente a las 8 un feliz Inuyasha se encontraba llegando a la casa de su mejor amiga dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible porque ella se fijara en él, al tocar la puerta fue Kagome la que sin demora fue a abrirle e Inuyasha casi se cae de la impresión ella era notablemente hermosa.

Kagome al notar la mirada penetrante de su amigo, no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse y sentirse muy nerviosa.

-hola Inuyasha, ¿puedes dejar de mirarme así? Me haces sentir muy nerviosa-

-eehhh… si lo siento, es que te ves muy bonita, ¿nos vamos?-

-si gracias…. ¡mama ya nos vamos!

En ese momento la madre de Kagome salió de la cocina y vio a su hija junto a Inuyasha, por lo cual solo atino a sonreír.

-está bien hija, Inuyasha, cuida de kagome por favor-

-si señora, no se preocupe, está en buenas manos-

-me alegra, diviértanse chicos-

-tu mama es increíble-

-Solo contigo, cuando viene algún otro chico ella actúa como si fuese a echarlo en cualquier momento, da miedo, uufff, cuesta convencerlos de que ella es adorable y no muerde-

-jajaja, eso me hace pensar que es aún más genial-

-si claro, ríete, como no es a ti a quien le hace eso-

-jajajaja, ya disculpa sabes que lo digo de broma-

-si lo sé, te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta- suspiro- te alejaste de mi tres meses, eres un mal amigo, casi y nos veíamos a escondidas, ¿tanto te gustaba Kikio como para dejarme así?-

-no, no lo hice así, ella me dio a escoger entre tú y ella, te escogí a ti, eres importante para mí-

-¿en serio?, Nunca me enteré de eso, entonces ¿porque seguían juntos?-

-ella me dijo que iba a aprender a aceptarte, ¡ja!, casi me rogo, pero yo quería ahorrar problemas y conversar contigo sin interrupciones por eso mejor te venía a ver a tu casa, de ninguna manera te estaba escondiendo ni nada parecido.-

-Gracias, eres lo máximo - kagome estaba sonrojada.

-¡Lo sé!, además, tú no puedes vivir sin mí-

-¡Que arrogante!, arg no se puede tener una conversación seria contigo-

Era un largo camino de la casa de Kagome hasta la Disco así que en todo el camino se fueron conversando de trivialidades, a pesar de que Inuyasha tenía coche preferían caminar, era algo de lo que ellos compartían, simplemente ambos amaban caminar.

Inuyasha solo tenía unos pocos meses de edad más que ella, pero el actuaba como si fueran muchos, siempre protegiéndola, todo el tiempo junto con ella, tal vez por eso ella se enamoró más de él, su actitud celosa, protectora, arrogante, su forma de ser, aunque pareciera ser indiferente con lo que pasaba alrededor, él estaba allí para ayudar a quien lo necesitaba, amigos, compañeros, profesores, Kagome sabía que él no la quería como algo más que como amiga, pero era tan difícil de olvidar aquel sentimiento y a pesar de eso deseaba que el fuera feliz.

Por eso iban a bailar, a divertirse a olvidarse de todo, a simplemente ser ellos.

Bailaron como nunca, Kagome logro su objetivo, ver feliz a Inuyasha, pero no sucedió lo mismo con Inuyasha, él no fue capaz de contarle a Kagome lo que sentía, pero pudo confirmar aquello que ya sabía, que quería a Kagome con él, que haría lo posible por enamorarla y que ella no lo viera solo como aquel mejor amigo sino como algo más.

Era exactamente media noche cuando Inuyasha decidió llevar a Kagome a su casa, quería llevarla temprano puesto que no iba a dejar que su futura suegra se enfadara con él, la iba a necesitar muy pronto, que mejor aliada que la mama de la chica que quieres.

-¿No crees que es temprano aun?, me dieron permiso hasta más tarde- lo que decía Kagome sonaba más a berrinche, se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor que estés sana y salvo en tu casa, además no quiero que tu mama se enfade conmigo por hacerte amanecer bailando-

-arg, no te entiendo, pero bueno, ¿te sientes mejor?-

-¿Mejor?, ¿de qué hablas?, estoy perfecto, nunca estuve mejor-grito con una gran sonrisa.

-jajá, ya shhh, no grites que los vecinos duermen- dijo Kagome en voz baja, pero muriéndose de la risa- me alegro mucho, Ok, Buenas Noches, descansa ¿si?, Recuerda que todo pasa, y que no hay mal que dure 100 años.-

- Lo sé, Gracias por estar conmigo-

De pronto un impulso nace, los dos se acercan poco a poco, ambos corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo, acelerado, algo se detiene, saben que no es tiempo aun y por lo tanto solo con un beso en la mejilla se despidieron.

- Todo saldrá bien- dice un restaurado Inuyasha- Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Kagome entra a su cuarto, no cree lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

-debe haber sido mi imaginación, el jamás me besaría, pero solo necesito un poco de valor, No sé si todo saldrá bien pero tal vez debo arriesgarme esta vez, tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado, tiene que ser perfecto-

Kagome necesitaba sacarse esa duda, y con la decisión de aclararse se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, domingo, Inuyasha se decide ir a visitar a su mejor amiga, está muy claro sobre sus sentimientos, no puede dejar pasar un segundo más, tenía que decírselo y con ese pensamiento se dirige rápidamente a casa de Kagome.

-Buenas Días, Señora Higurashi, esta Kagome-

-Aah, Buenos días Inuyasha, por favor pasa, gracias por traerla temprano anoche, fue gentil de tu parte, y no, no está salió a hacer las compras, pero regresa en un instante, ¿quieres esperarla?-

-Mmm, no, no se preocupe, yo salgo a buscarla-

"Tengo que encontrarla pronto, o me voy a terminar arrepintiendo" pensaba Inuyasha.

Gracias al destino la encontró muy pronto, ella iba caminando cerca del parque que está cerca a su casa.

- Inuyasha, Buenos días, ¿qué haces tan temprano por aquí? -

-Hola Kagome, tengo que hablar contigo, vamos a sentarnos a aquella banca - dijo Inuyasha con mucha seriedad.

-me asustas, dime que paso, ¿algo grave? -

-No, no te preocupes, jaja, no fue mi intención asustarte-

- te noto nervioso, ¿tienes algo?-

- no, escúchame, yo... Yo... -

-¿Tu?-

-yo quiero que sepas que... -

-¿Si?, estas muy extraño hoy, sabes que hay confianza solo dilo-

"Una acción vale más que miles de palabras" pensaba Inuyasha.

Y se acercó a ella, la abrazo y luego la beso.

Kagome estaba en shock, deseaba ese beso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar, fue muy repentino, solo al cabo de unos segundos pudo comenzar a corresponderle.

"Dios no sé qué pensar, lo que está pasando es increíble, ¿será un sueño?" Pensaba Kagome.

"Quiero que sea así a diario, como pude ser tan ciego, Dios la quiero tanto, ¿qué le digo ahora?"

Fue el beso más largo dado por ambos, o tal vez ellos lo sintieron así, al momento de separarse sus respiraciones eran agitadas, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, solo estaban ahí, pensando, otras personas hubiesen preferido hablar de algo, pero ellos no, los 2 se sentían cómodos con aquel silencio, pero claro eso no podía durar para siempre.

-Yo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-jeje- risa nerviosa- habla tu Kagome- dijo Inuyasha rogando y pidiendo que lo que escuchara no fuera un rechazo.

-mm... Es que etto, yo, ¿Qué querías decirme antes de? bueno, mm..., tu entiendes.-

"Y ahora ¿qué hago? no tengo ni idea de que decirle, parece que ella quiere que le diga con todas la letras que me gusta" pensaba Inuyasha

Mientras que por otro lado Kagome también estaba confundida "Necesito que él me diga que fue lo que paso exactamente, como una cosa llevo a la otra, saber si el beso significo lo mismo para el cómo lo fue para mí, definitivamente él tiene que iniciar la conversación, no quiero decir algo innecesario"

-Diablos- dijo Inuyasha en voz baja- lo que acaba de pasar fue increíble, por favor piensa sobre lo que acaba de pasar, y mañana conversamos, ¿sí?-

-Sí, Esta bien, eso creo, pero en sí, ¿De qué vamos a hablar?-

-De lo que sentiste cuando nos besamos-

-Espera ¿puedo decírtelo ahora?-

-No, mañana en el receso, ¿está bien?, quiero que lo pienses claramente sin presión, ok?-

Y así sin más se fue, casi corriendo, solo no quería escuchar un "Lo siento no significo nada" seria lo peor que podría pasarle.

El regreso a casa de Kagome fue casi un accidente, ella estaba completamente aturdida y confundida, casi la atropellan varias veces, de puro milagro llego sana y "completa"

-Hola mamá, ya regrese-

-oh, Hola hija, vino Inuyasha, ¿lo viste por si acaso?-

-¿Eh?, si, lo vi- y escenas de lo que había pasado momentos antes pasaron por la mente de kagome y la hicieron sonrosar.

-¿Pasó algo?-

-No mamá, tranquila, voy a mi habitación-

-Está bien Kagome, te aviso cuando este la comida-

-Si mamá gracias-

Ya en su habitación, Kagome se puso a recordar cómo sucedieron exactamente las cosas.

"No pudo ser un sueño, estoy totalmente despierta. Tampoco drogas, no he consumido ni una en toda mi vida, y no pienso hacerlo. ¿Más opciones?, tampoco he bebido, no tome ningún medicamento que me haya causado alucinaciones. Mmm, bien entonces eso significa que ¡fue real! Pero ¿por qué lo hizo?, ¿Sera que también le gusto? Rayos, quisiera preguntarle, yo no tenía nada que pensar acerca de eso."

"Su pregunta: ¿Que sentí?, ¡es fácil de contestar!, fue como estar en las nubes, fue como si me salieran alas y pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, fue como si muchas mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago"

-Rayos, parezco una total cursi, Arggg, pero ¡no puedo evitarlo! - Grito Kagome sin darse cuenta.

-¿Que no puedes evitar?- pregunto la mama de kagome.

-Nada Mamá, no me hagas caso- dijo Kagome con una risita nerviosa.

-Mm... ¿Aja?, bueno ya está la comida, tu hermano y tu abuelo están muertos de hambre, así que baja rápido cariño- y le sonrió como una madre solo puede hacerlo.

Fue el Domingo más largo de toda su vida, bueno él nunca fue muy paciente, pero esta vez Inuyasha Taisho sentía unas ganas inmensas que llegara rápido el Lunes, solo a veces, porque por ratos quería que el día no se acabara nunca, si, como lo leen, Inuyasha Taisho tenía miedo, miedo de ser rechazado, simplemente no sabría que hacer si algo así ocurriera.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola a ti que lees esto porque significa que me diste nuevamente una oportunidad y te lo agradezco mucho. La segunda parte la subiré en uno días mas, yo se que los reviews no se piden sino que se ganan y eso espero hacer.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review o marcaron mis fic anteriores como favorito, ame eso, es inspirador espero que les guste lo que escribí lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

**Cualquier critica constructiva la recibo con mucho gusto. Besos.**

**Gracias por adelantado, se despide de ustedes con mucho cariño Kiss-inukag.**

**_En este momento escuchando: One more time - SS501_**


	2. ¿Que tal si lo intentamos?

**Hola, aqui con la segunda parte y final de este pequeño fic, gracias por el apoyo. Sin mas que decir pueden leer.**

* * *

Y tal como esperaban llego, el Lunes, ambos estaban tan ansiosos, que solo el sonido de la alarma logro ponerlos nerviosos y sobresaltarlos hasta el punto de casi caerse de la cama.

Cuando Kagome logro llegar al colegio trataba de mostrarse lo más normal posible, despreocupada, por otro lado Inuyasha estaba totalmente nervioso, no quería ni disimularlo, parecía un zombi pensativo caminando hasta su aula.

-Hola Kagome- le dijo de repente Sango, su mejor amiga.

-Hola Sango- dijo Kagome algo sobresaltada, por el inesperado saludo.

-¿Que tiene?, estas como pálida.-

-No, no pasa nada, tengo que contarte algo-

Sango era la única persona a quien le había contado que quería más que como amigo a Inuyasha, por lo tanto decidió contarle a ella todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba desahogarse, y tener otra opinión, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso- dijo Sango después de escuchar el relato de Kagome.

-Sí, estoy confundida-

-Creo que tal vez a el también le gustas, lo más conveniente es que esperes a el receso y que hables con él, quizás sea eso que tanto has esperado, animo amiga.-

-Si tienes razón- dijo Kagome un poco más tranquila.

Cuando eres un estudiante, la hora del receso es sagrada, todos esperan siempre que llegue aquel maravilloso momento en que suene la campana.

Pero esta vez no era así para Kagome, ella estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía si quería que llegara rápido el receso o aterrizaran alienígenas en el patio de la escuela y dominaran en mundo, bien esa no era una opción creíble, pero tenía una gran imaginación.

Pero como la vida es así el tiempo paso y la hora llego.

-Hola Kagome, ¿cómo estás?- dijo el peli plata

-Bien ¿y tú?- dijo la pelinegra para seguir la conversación.

-Estoy bien, pos mmm... -

-¿Si? Eso es bueno-

-Quería decirte que- Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-mm... Jeje, comienza tu por favor- dijo kagome no quería pensar lo que no era él tenía que hablar primero.

-Bien, mira sé que es apresurado y tal vez no sientas lo mismo que yo pero yo quería decirte que bueno está bien si tú no, pero yo si-

-Inuyasha-

-eeh, ¿sí? ¿Dime?-

-Estas dando mucho rodeo al asunto, solo dilo- dijo Kagome y le dedico una sonrisa para darle confianza.

-si- Suspiro- Me gustas, me di cuenta hace poco, lamento mucho esto, es simplemente que no pude evitarlo y no quiero hacerlo, ayer intente decírtelo y no pude por eso te besé pensé que entenderías mejor si hacia eso que si te lo decía, yo realmente entenderé si tu no quie...- en ese momento kagome tapo su boca con su mano.

-Tranquilo, jeje, si no hacia esto quien sabe cuándo ibas a parar de hablar, voy a retirar la mano, pero ahora me dejas hablar a mí, ¿ok?- Inuyasha asiente con su cabeza- Esta bien, tu pregunta era: ¿que sentí con el beso verdad?-

-Si-

-Sentí,... Sentí como si estuviera sobre algo muy suave, como volando en la alfombra de Aladino, lo se sonó muy cursi, pero fue así, ¿sabes algo?, Me gustas desde hace algún tiempo, pero era tu mejor amiga, no podía hacer nada, solo estar contigo, lo de ayer y lo que me dijiste hoy me hizo realmente feliz-

-Yo... Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero sé que siempre estuvo ahí, ahora que estoy seguro de lo que siento y que tu sientes lo mismo, me gustaría saber si tu... Si tú ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - dijo un Inuyasha totalmente sonrojado.

Para él era la primera vez que se declaraba a alguien así de serio, estaba completamente nervioso, nunca había sentido algo así de fuerte.

-Yo... Me encantaría.- dijo una sonriente Kagome.

-¡Sí!- dijo Inuyasha saltando de la Felicidad.

Y poco a poco se fue acercando a Kagome para así poder tener su primer beso como pareja oficial.

-Espera- dijo de pronto Kagome

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo preocupado Inuyasha.

-Es solo que tengo algo que decirte-

-Lo que quieras solo dilo-

-Quiero que si alguna vez dejas de quererme me lo digas a mi primero, ¿está bien?, antes de engañarme o de cualquier cosa quiero saberlo, porque no solo soy tu novia también soy tu amiga, y quiero que esto siga así-

-Creo que es imposible dejar de quererte, pero está bien, como tú quieras y también quiero que sigamos siendo los mejores amigos.-

-Querernos como novios- dijo Kagome

-Confiar como amigos- completo Inuyasha

Y con aquella promesa se dieron aquel anhelado beso, lleno de amor.

Para una, aquel que siempre había soñado, y para el otro, uno que jamás espero pero que ahora no lo cambiaba por nada, no se arrepentía de nada.

Y así pasaban los días, jamás habían estado más felices como se sentían ahora, Cuando alguien se encuentra feliz es cuando siente que más rápido se pasa el tiempo, y así es exactamente como les paso a Kagome y Inuyasha.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban faltaba ya un par de días para cumplir un mes desde que eran novios.

"Parece mentira" pensaba Kagome.

No sabía que regalarle a Inuyasha, estaba realmente preocupada, quería darle algo especial, para que recordara ese día para el resto de su vida.

Con todas las cosas que habían pasado en un mes. Su mejor amiga, Sango, había comenzado a llevarse bien con el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, Miroku, y es que antes su relación era muy peculiar, ahora parecía que iba mejorando rápidamente, hasta podían organizar salidas entre los cuatro, aunque claro, también salían solo los 2.

"Estoy tan Feliz, que parece mentira" pensaba Kagome.

-Hola, "niña"- Dijo de repente una voz a su espalda.

-¿Kikio?- atino a decir una conmocionada Kagome.

-Sí, soy yo, aquella a la que le quitaste el novio-

-Yo no hice eso, fuiste tú sola, ¿quién te manda a estar hecha la regalada?- Se defendió Kagome.

-Pero ¿qué te has creído?-

-¿Enojada porque te digan tus verdades?-

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que eso me enoja?-

-¿A no?-

-No, la verdad no, creo que tú debes estar preocupada-

- ¿En serio?, y porque ¿si se puede saber?- Dijo intrigada Kagome.

-Es sencillo, porque pronto Inuyasha va a dejarte-

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Eres muy poca cosa para él, eras su mejor amiga hasta hace poco, deberías de saberlo, siempre ha salido con mujeres más mmm... Se podría decir ¿más formadas?, bonitas, y tú no eres la gran cosa que digamos-

- ¿Vamos?, ¡solo estas molesta porque te dejo!, ¿qué te hace pensar que te voy a creer?-

- Mmm... Bueno te lo pongo así, El sale con una chica, se aburre y luego terminan, ¿Qué te hace pensar que contigo va a ser diferente? El sigue siendo el mismo- Dijo con veneno Kikio.

- ¡Él no es así!, tu no lo conoces, cuando descubres que no estas con la persona indicada entonces para que seguir con ella, por eso Inuyasha no continuaba con ellas-

-¡Piensa lo que quieras!, ¡Adiós!-

Y así sin más Kikio se marchó, dejando una desolada Kagome en patio de la escuela, toda la Felicidad se había convertido en confusión, en duda, sabía que tenía que creer en Inuyasha, pero no podía evitar desconfiar, ¿Qué pasaría si Inuyasha decide que solo pueden ser amigos?

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Inuyasha se iba acercando.

-Hola Kagome- dijo Inuyasha

-Ah, Hola-

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No, nada, no te preocupes-

-¿Quieres ir por algo para comer?-

- No lo siento, tengo que irme-

Y salió corriendo sin esperar a que Inuyasha reaccionara.

En ese momento en que ella iba corriendo se chocó con su mejor amiga.

-Lo siento, fue sin intención-

-¿Kagome? No te preocupes, mejor dime, ¿Que te pasó?-

-¿Sango?, ¡Sango!- y la pelinegra rompió a llorar.

-¿Que te pasó? ¿Por qué estas así?, ¿te hizo algo Inuyasha? ¡Yo lo mato!, ¿Dónde está? -

-No, él no me hizo nada lo que paso fue que...-

Y así Kagome le conto a Sango todo lo que Kikio le dijo, en ese momento ella lo que necesitaba era alguien que la consolara, que la escuchara y no había mejor persona que su mejor amiga.

-Pero, ¿Por qué le haces caso a la arpía esa?, esta que se muere de la envidia porque Inuyasha ya no está con ella y su reputación está peor que antes por ser una fácil-

-pero ¿y si lo que dijo es verdad?, no sé qué haría si Inuyasha me dejara-

-¿piénsalo si?, lo conoces desde hace mucho, solo no te demores, pasado mañana cumplen un mes ¿verdad?-

-Sí, eso me tenía muy feliz, pero después paso lo de... Ya sabes-

-Piénsalo, no lo olvides-

-Si amiga, Gracias por escucharme-

Como era viernes, fin de semana, Kagome se encargó de evitar a Inuyasha todo el día, lo iba a pensar el sábado a analizar correctamente lo que pasó, y el domingo, el día que cumplían el mes, se reuniría con él.

Para Inuyasha todo se había vuelto extraño, su mejor amiga se había convertido en su novia, y jamás había sido tan feliz, le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, se divertían juntos podían hablar de cualquier cosa no había nada que ocultar, todo era genial, pero justo ese día viernes ella se había portado muy raro, lo evito todo el día.

"Todo estaba tan bien, Arrrgg, ¿no entiendo que pasó?" pensaba Inuyasha.

El día Sábado Inuyasha intento contactar con ella pero por algún motivo no la localizaba, la razón era simple lo seguía evitando.

Entonces decidió hablar con la única persona que le podría ayudar a saber qué pasaba, con Sango.

- Hola Inuyasha- dijo Sango después de abrir la puerta de su casa

-Hola Sango, necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Conmigo? Si buscabas a Miroku acaba de irse-

-No, tranquila, es contigo-

-Ok, entonces pasa por favor-

-Es sobre Kagome, ha estado rara estos días- Dijo Inuyasha ansioso

-Ahhh, es sobre eso-

-¿Tú sabes algo?-

- Si, pero no puedo contarte, Lo siento mucho-

-Pero ¿porque no?-

-Porque ella confió en mí, no la puedo decepcionar- dijo Sango con pesar, sabía que lo mejor era contarle a Inuyasha lo que pasaba, pero no sabía que diría Kagome.

-Por favor es importante-

-No puedo-

-Por favor, por favor, por favor-

-Aahh, está bien-

-¡Bien!-

-Lo que paso es que Kikio le dijo que la ibas a dejar, que ella era igual a cualquier chica con la que has salido-

-Rayos, esa... -

-Eso dejo a Kagome afectada, pero no te preocupes solo lo está pensando, pero ella te quiere mucho-

-Mañana cumplimos un mes, necesito hacer algo especial-

-Sí, eso sería estupendo-

-¡Ya se!- dijo emocionado el chico de hermosos ojos ámbar.

- ¿Que vas a hacer?- Sango estaba totalmente intrigada.

-Es una sorpresa, necesito hacerlo rápido, me tengo que ir Adiós-

-Espe... – dijo Sango pero Inuyasha no espero a que Sango terminara la frase y salió corriendo, tenía la idea perfecta pero necesitaba actuar.

"Rayos, Kagome tiene un sueño pesado, si ella se duerme no habrá nada que la levante, necesito ayuda de su mama, que no la deje dormir hasta que yo llegue" pensaba el chico de cabello plateado.

Y así como lo tenía planeado Inuyasha, Kagome no durmió porque su mama la mantuvo ocupada, luego conversando, ella estuvo encantada con la idea, deseaba con todo su corazón que su hija fuera feliz con Inuyasha, siempre supo que se querían.

Exactamente a las 12 de la noche comenzó a sonar de repente una guitarra fuera de la casa de su casa.

"¿Qué es eso?" Se preguntaba kagome

-¿Qué tal si sales a ver?- le dijo su mama sonriente

Al salir Kagome vio algo que ni siquiera se esperaba, estaba Inuyasha con un ramo de rosas en el suelo y él estaba sentado con una guitarra.

_No dudes Solo Cree._

_No dudes, no lo hagas_

_Cree en mí_

_No importa lo que piensen los demás,_

_Te veo en mi futuro y aun más allá_

_No te miento, No sé si eres el amor de mi vida_

_Pero, ¿Qué te parece si lo descubrimos juntos?_

_Eres importante para mi aquí y ahora_

_No hagas caso, no dudes, cree en mí_

_Tal vez el destino nos tenga preparado algo juntos_

_Tal vez no, ¿Quién sabe? Yo no, no tú, pero averigüémoslo los dos._

_Te quiero ahora, esforcémonos mientras podamos_

_Querer es poder_

_Yo te quiero y creo que puedo hacer cualquier cosa_

_No te miento, No sé si eres el amor de mi vida_

_Pero quiero descubrirlo contigo_

_Eres importante para mí_

_Me ayudas a sacar lo mejor de mí_

_Te quiero, ¿Me quieres? Yo sé que si_

_Porque tú sabes y estoy seguro que_

_Mientras nos queramos ningún problema es demasiado._

Cuando termino de sonar la guitarra Kagome no pudo evitar correr a los brazos de Inuyasha.

-Gracias, Gracias, eso fue hermoso- dijo la pelinegra abrazando a Inuyasha aún más fuerte.

-De nada, feliz primer mes- le dijo dándole el ramo de rosas.

-Yo también te tengo un regalo, pero te lo doy después, no sabía que iba a pasar esto-.

-No vuelvas a dudar de lo que tenemos, no lo hagas por favor, eres lo mejor que me pasado, estar contigo me hace mejor persona-

-No lo hare, jamás volveré a dudar de ti, Gracias.-

-Te quiero-

-Yo también, ¿tu escribiste la canción?- pregunto intrigada kagome

-Keh, ¿Si no lo hacía yo?, ¿entonces quién?-

-jeje, tienes talento-

-Lo sé, soy bueno en todo lo que hago-

-Tonto arrogante-

Y sin esperar más se besaron, no había mas dudad, no habías mas desconfianza, solo ellos en ese momento, todo desaparece, cuando quieres a alguien simplemente ya no hay nadie más.

A los 6 meses de relación se dirían el primer Te Amo, y no sería una frase cualquiera para ambos sería lo más sincero que jamás dijeron, lo más puro, sin ninguna mentira e interés de por medio, solo una pequeña frase que tal vez le quedaría corto para todo lo que significaba para ellos, no alcanzaba para demostrar la amplitud de sus sentimientos, y que seguiría creciendo con los años.

Fin.

* * *

**Gracias a ti que lees esto, si a ti, porque significa que llegaste hasta el final y eso es importante para mi, estoy pensando en poner un epilogo pero aun no estoy muy segura, ustedes deciden, de cualquier forma escribo para que ustedes lo lean, si les gusto dejenme un review y si no tambien XD nunca esta demas una ayudita.**

**Se despide de ustedes Kiss-inukag.**

**Ahh, y si encontraron alguna falta ortografica les pido disculpas sinceramente. Ahora si Hasta Pronto.**

**_En este momento escuchando: Fall -JB_**


	3. Epilogo

**HOLA AQUI CON EL EPILOGO DESPUES DE ALGUN TIEMPO, espero que les guste**

* * *

10 años después

De una iglesia totalmente decorada con flores blancas, con lazos de igual color y mucha gente alrededor se encontraban saliendo una pareja tomados de la mano, dos personas que ahora veían lejanos aquellos días en que no estaban juntos, e inexistentes a lo que había antes.

Ya no podían recordarlos, y no imaginaban como serian si no estuvieran juntos.

Después de 10 años de relación en las que ya llevaban comprometidos 2 de ellos al fin habían podido casarse.

Kagome e Inuyasha querían una boda sencilla con los amigos más cercanos, con familiares y con sus seres queridos, pero después de mucho insistir por parte de las 2 familias terminaron haciendo una boda inmensa y con gente que en su vida habían visto.

Habían decidido casarse después de terminar sus carreras en la Universidad.

Kagome se había decido por Derecho, quería ser abogada, y siempre decía que si iba a ser algo iba a ser la mejor, y así como lo había dicho se convirtió en una de las mejores del país, la llamaban para los casos mas difíciles y ella siempre los aceptaba siempre que confiara en el acusado y si era justo.

Por otro lado Inuyasha se había decidido por Gestión Administrativa, quería ser de utilidad en la empresa de su padre la cual empezó muy pequeña pero que con los años había crecido considerablemente.

La proposición de matrimonio había sido increíble, Inuyasha se había decidido por….

_Iban a cumplir su octavo año de relación e Inuyasha al fin se había decidido por pedirle matrimonio a Kagome, como el no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo y por eso había decidido pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo, Miroku._

_-¿Cómo crees que deba hacerlo?- dijo Inuyasha algo exasperado._

_-No se amigo, la idea debe nacer de ti- dijo suspirando Miroku_

_-Pero no tengo ninguna idea, Rayos- _

_-por lo menos ya elegiste el anillo?-_

_-Anillo? Tengo que decirlo con un anillo?-_

_-eehh, ¿ déjame pensarlo?, ¡sí!- Miroku estaba algo enojado ya, o por lo menos eso suponía Inuyasha al verle una venita algo sobresalida en su frente- Que crees que es la cajita que abre el novio cuando se arrodilla para pedir matrimonio?-._

_-No lo sé, nunca me puse a pensar en eso- _

_-Te pasas-_

_-Me vas a ayudar ¿sí o no?, deja de estar criticándome-_

_-Está bien, te ayudare a comprar un anillo, pero como pedírselo lo pensaras tú-_

_-Está Bien- dijo Inuyasha resignado- tu ganas pero vamos rápido, quiero pedírselo mañana-_

_En la joyería tardaron más de lo planeado Inuyasha no se decidía por alguna en especial hasta que la vio era una en particular, era sencilla pero a la vez atrayente, era plateada y con un detalle de 2 corazones juntos de color dorado, no era de las que tienen un diamante del porte de un puño, pero sabía que a ella le gustaría._

_- Bien ya tienes el anillo de compromiso, ahora ingéniate algo romántico, tu puedes- le había dicho su amigo._

_No había mucho tiempo al siguiente día seria su aniversario y tenía que ser especial, muy especial._

_Inuyasha se paso viendo películas románticas toda la noche pero ninguna le sirvió._

_"La idea debe nacer de ti" la voz de su amigo hizo eco en su cabeza, ¿Que debía de hacer?_

_Y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido._

_A la mañana siguiente al despertar tenía la idea perfecta, no sabía si era la mejor, pero se esforzaría por lograrlo._

_Era la noche de un sábado y Kagome se preguntaba dónde estaba su novio, ella ya tenía su regalo, pero no lo había visto en 2 días y ya se estaba comenzando a preguntar hasta que de repente sonó su celular._

_-Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?- sonó la voz del otro lado_

_-¿Inuyasha?, Bien ¿y tú?, ¿dónde estás?-_

_-Estoy en el parque frente a tu casa, Puedes salir?-_

_-Eh, si claro, ya voy-_

_Kagome vivía frente a un parque al cual ella podía llegar pasando un puentecito rojo, se había cambiado de casa para estar más cerca de la universidad, y luego se quedo viviendo ahí, claro que siempre visitaba a su familia._

_Cuando kagome salió de su casa al puente rojo podía haber esperado cualquier cosa menos que este estuviera decorado con velas, formando así un camino de luces y en todo el paso había pétalos de rosas cuando cruzo el puente siguió los pétalos de rosas hasta donde Inuyasha la estaba esperando._

_-¿Inuyasha? Hola, ¿qué es todo esto?-_

_-Hola, es una sorpresa, vamos-_

_Ella solo se dejo llevar, un poco mas allá había una mesa decorada para la cena, un mantel blanco y mas velas alrededor._

_-Es todo muy hermoso- dijo Kagome emocionada._

_-Lo sé, es para ti-_

_-Gracias, Te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti-_

_La cena fue muy romántica, la luz de las velas, los detalles, todo iba saliendo según lo planeado._

_-Kagome yo... Tengo que decirte algo-_

_-Sí, claro, ¿qué paso?-_

_-Yo, bien, esto es difícil-_

_-¿Estas embarazado?- bromeo kagome- jajá, lo siento pero estabas tan serio, jajá, no importa, continua-._

_-No fue chistoso kagome-_

_-Ops, lo siento arruine el momento-_

_-Bien, no pasa nada, no te preocupes-_

_Y se besaron para recuperarse, para que uno se quitara los nervios y a las otra solo porque si, porque jamás se cansarían de eso, porque en aquellos momentos en los que estaban juntos simplemente desaparecía el resto, solo existían ellos 2. _

_-Bien, comenzare así, exactamente hace 8 años tome la mejor decisión de mi vida, y de la cual no me he arrepentido ningún momento, tal vez hemos tenido una que otra pelea pero jamás ha sido muy grave y estoy agradecido por ello, yo te amo, y quiero que estemos siempre juntos, quiero todo de ti y quiero todo contigo, ¿recuerdas la canción que te dedique en el primer mes de novios?- Kagome asintió sumamente emocionada, pequeñas lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos- la canción decía que no sabía si eres el amor de mi vida, y con el tiempo he descubierto que si lo eres y yo espero ser el tuyo, entonces yo quiero decirte en resumen- Inuyasha se arrodillo en frente de Kagome después de respirar muchas veces y sumamente nervioso le dice- Te amo, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-_

_-Yo... Yo si- dijo Kagome abrazándolo._

_-Gracias-_

2 Años después se estaban casando, las cosas iban mejor de lo que esperaban la boda fue increíble, la iglesia estaba hermosamente decorada, la madrina de Kagome era Sango y el padrino de Inuyasha era Miroku, estos 2 ya se habían casado hace ya un año y Sango ya tenía 2 meses de embarazo.

En la sala del hospital exactamente a las 12:53 am nació Kira la primera hija del matrimonio Taisho-Higurashi la primer bebe del año en el Hospital Shikon, la pequeña Kira resulto ser tan apresurada e impaciente como su padre y se le ocurrió nacer en año nuevo.

-Es hermosa- Dijo Inuyasha emocionado

-Lo sé- dijo Kagome mirando a la pequeña llorando de Felicidad

-Gracias, Te amo Kagome-

-Te amo Inuyasha-

No hubo mejor regalo para la feliz pareja.

La nina era hermosa era identica a su madre, cabello negro y ojos cafe y cuando estaba feliz se aclaraban hasta parecerse dorados como los de su padre.

Resulto ser muy inteligente y el orgullo de sus padres demostrando gran astucia en su primer año escolar

Ese mismo año sus padres le dirían que estaban esperando un nuevo bebe, ósea un hermanito para ella.

8 meses después nacería el pequeño Inuyasha, llamado así en honor a su padre.

No sabían que vendría después, tal vez mas hijos, ¿quién sabe?, solo tenían claro que cualquier cosa la enfrentarían juntos, como familia.

No importa cuántos planes hagas para tu vida, las cosas siempre pueden cambiar, porque el destino ya tiene un plan trazado para ti.

Y así fue como 2 mejores amigos, se convirtieron en novios, luego en esposos, y en amor de sus vidas.

FIN

* * *

**Lamento si encuentran faltas ortográficas, gracias por leer, les agradezco mucho por la oportunidad, nos leemos pronto.**

**Gracias.**

**besos kiss-inukag**

_**En este momento escuchando: Favorite Girl- JB**_


End file.
